Unfinished Duels
by AinoTenshi1
Summary: CH 5 is up After a series of strange happenings in London, the Card Mistress is called upon for help. The root of all relies in Clow's past. SS, EK, YYT and others
1. Lovefool

**Author's Note:** Hello! It is I, Tenshi, here to bring you a Card Captor Sakura fic. First off, none of the characters are mine, for the exception of a few. The original are property of CLAMP. 

Second, a special hello and thanks to my good friend Rainy, who has her own stories around here. 

Third, I will be using songs as titles and theme for each chapter. You might say that I'm working on a soundtrack basis, which I am. =^_^= 

Hope you likey… 

-Tenshi 

1. Lovefool 

"Curious, isn't? How our entire existence relies on choices and actions, whether they're others or ours. Some things can be so subjective, like love, fear or evil for that matter. It's not like they part from a universal context. If we would guide ourselves in these 'definitions' what fun is there left to explore? Besides, time is always pressing on us. Why not be risky? 

Having said this…I don't think my actions requires explanation." 

-N. F. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You mean the world to me…" 

"…!" 

_My heart jumped for a second _

"Please don't look surprised. You must have had some sort of suspicion. After all, you intelligence is one of the reasons I seek your company. Others are, your kindness, discretion, even that wicked smile you show once in a while." 

_Her gray eyes showed that she was speaking truthfully, but her lips trembled a bit. In her nervousness she faced down and some strands of her dark red hair covered her eyes. The owner removed them. _

"I don't have one" 

"Every time something mischievous crosses your mind, it appears. For a single moment your true self shines through. Must I continue?" 

"…" 

_Silence only incremented the rosy glow in her cheeks. _

"That façade you show…truth of the matter is Eriol, you are a very powerful person, one that hides a lot of potential. And _that_ is what attracts me more to you. _That_ impulses me to do…" 

_Somehow, for a second, her expression changed into a more daring one. Women are mysterious creatures after all. And then it happened: A step closer and warm lips met my own. It would be a lie to say I recall every detail, but I can remember being touched ever so slightly as the kiss was given. This was new…never been bold for these situations, times have changed a great deal…even people do._

"This…" 

"…Agatha" 

"I'm very flattered that you look at me with loving eyes, but my affections are fixed elsewhere" 

"I know…her. Ms. Kaho Mizuki. She's so beautiful and prepared…don't worry. Nobody will know about your love, darling Eriol" 

"And even though you knew, you tried anyhow?" 

"Eriol…it's you. Any girl or woman in this case must be lucky to have you. Don't worry about anything, all I need is time. See you tomorrow, okay?" 

_It may sound foolish but I think I felt her emotions in that kiss, including the sadness that was to take place after it. _

"You are amazing Agatha, never cease to impress me" 

"…I'm not done" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Regret will pay you a visit. After you realize I do have what it takes to make you happy, that is." 

"Someday your true love will show up" 

"Maybe, you never know" 

Agatha turned to face him one last time. As the sun set in the background, the last remaining rays shone in her direction, making her stand out like an ethereal being. Physically she did look like something not of this world. 

"Good day dear friend" 

_Being a powerful magician is one thing, but being 15 all over again is another. This might seem like another teenage drama to you but hold on friend, there is much to tell here. Not even the stars expected this. _

End of Chapter 1 

**Song: **"Lovefool" by The Cardigans 


	2. London Calling

2. London Calling 

"Beautiful! Isn't just the day glorious Kero-chan?" 

"You're very happy today Sakura and I'm guessing it's more than just the brat" 

Kero pondered with a smirk. 

"Don't call him that! Syaoran is part of my happiness, yes. But mostly because of the trip" 

"Ah yes…Hiiragizawa and England" 

"Yup! ^_^" 

Sakura keep fixing her hair in front of the mirror, she checked if any hair was out of place and looked at the reflection of her luggage in the background. A smile shined through as Kero approached her 

"Aren't you just a little worried?" 

"About?" 

The magical creature just tripped over the response 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! SAKURA YOU SHOULD BE PREPARED FOR YOUR TRIP!!! THIS ISN'T A VACATION!!!"

Her expression changed completely into a serious one with Kero's words 

"I KNOW THAT!! Jeez, I'm not some little girl anymore. Besides, I have been practicing my magic over the years."

"Well…that is true" 

Some uncomfortable silence kicked in. She returned to her mirror while Kero observed the cards. 

"He didn't say much, did he?" 

"It was very strange Kero. I AM worried I just…can't do anything being here that's why I have to go." 

"Wise decision. How did your dad take it?" 

"He just thinks I'm going to study a summer there. It's a lucky thing Touya can come along. His university wants him to participate in this international academic contest" 

"Coincides don't exist Sakura. This type of things have been prepared by fate" 

"Maybe so…" 

As she rose from the chair, Kero noted her teenager complexion. She had grown up so quickly and beautifully over the years. Sakura resembled her mother more now. Without even thinking it, he blushed. 

"Something wrong?"

"Uh…no, too much candy I think" 

A soft giggle was heard on her way to the door 

"Come on, get in the bag, time to leave…you haven't changed a bit Kero-chan ^_^" 

"You have…dear Sakura" 

Tomoyo, who offered her limo to the group, gave the drive to the airport. Once there the gang found Syaoran at the gate with the tickets ready. He gave them to each traveler: Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito. 

"Thank you very much" 

"No problem Tsukishiro-san. Sakura, you look lovely today" 

"Thank you Syaoran, you look very handsome" 

He took her hand ever so sweetly and kissed it. No other words were necessary; their eyes just danced with excitement and love. 

Some interruption was given with the clearing of a throat 

"Can we go now? I would actually like to get there in this century."

"Brother!! (moment spoiler) Alright let's go" 

"The plane is practically empty. I guess the news had an effect on tourism" 

"Daidouji-san is right maybe this gives us the chance to relax in a quiet environment" 

"You just don't get down with anything, huh Yuki?" 

The young mistress was puzzled and more concerned now. Her fellow magician just whispered some comfort and encouraged her to find her seat. His kindness was paid with a genuine smile. 

Touya and Yukito were seated a few rows in front of the other three. They checked if the coast was clear and left the Card Guardian out of the bag. 

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!! AIR WAS ALMOST OUT" 

"Hush Kero, we need to lay low." 

"Can you tell us again?" Brown eyes just questioned her with concern and reason. With a sigh she remembered and spoke… 

The Kinomoto house was very silent. The professor was out in a conference, Touya had one of many jobs, and Sakura was reading a book while Kero ate cake. The phone rang and everything changed. 

The minute she answered, things stopped for a second, as if Time itself gave her one last moment of peace. 

"Kinomoto Residence" 

"Good afternoon Ms. Kinomoto" 

"Yes? Ah! Miss Mizuki, how are you?"

A tiny golden creature just observed from a distance with caution, reading with the girl's expressions what kind of information could be given…

"I'm alright. I'm sorry to disturb you but…" 

"Yes?" 

"Hiiragizawa-san requests your presence here, in England" 

"Has something happened to him? Is he injured?" 

"Nothing too harsh…his spirit has change. You see some type of magic being has been acting here. It appears as if Hiiragizawa-san knows about it but refuses to speak. He—hold on, he wants to talk to you"

By this point Kero just turned and flew to her room. Reason took over emotion. The Sakura Cards had to be consulted. 

Some tears were held back, a deep sigh left her body as it tensed up. 

"…Sakura…" 

"Eriol-chan! Tell me what's wrong" 

"I need your help…I…England has suffered some kind of magic attacks…I have stopped and controlled some but it's too much for me alone now that…" 

"I know…now that your power is half of what it used to be" 

"Please come…I…"

"Yes? Eriol? Eriol? TALK TO ME!!!" 

"I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto, he's having another attack" 

"An attack?!" 

"I have to go now. He needs attending, please come as soon as you can. Hurry!"

Once the phone was hung, the tears fell to the ground as heavy drops. The only reaction to such unexpected message was to sit and hug her knees as tight as she could. Crying very softly her thoughts flew by the second. In the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure standing and waiting. As she turned Kerberos was sitting silently with the cards floating by his side.

"I know…" 

"Yes…I must use the cards once again"

End of Chapter 2 

**Song: **"London Calling" by The Clash 

**Author's Note:** Whoa! What's happening there? Eriol-kun is in trouble. Before we continue let me give you a hint; whenever you see the text in italic, this means it is Eriol who's telling the story. He's remembering about that time when he requested Sakura's presence in London for…you'll know very soon. 

Ok, I'm sure they're must be like 3 persons out there saying:" This is the same boring plot" " It has been done before" " It doesn't even have a title" 

But "Unfinished…" IS the title! You'll learn as we go along. 

Oh! And the story does get a little more heavy ahead so that's why it's rated R. And by heavy I mean "psychotic on the loose" "sexual content" "fowl language" 


	3. Honestly OK

3. Honestly OK 

As soon as the plane landed she was even more restless. Not a single moment had passed in which she pondered what to do. During the night she managed to sleep a bit but her premonition dream woke her with a gasp. Syaoran tried to comfort her as he grabbed her bags. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes…why do you ask?" 

"Last night" 

"Oh! I-I felt something on my leg and got scared" 

"A monster afraid of another monster?" 

"No brother, nothing like that" 

Her tired green eyes closed when a yawn suddenly came up. She snapped them open as a soft touch was felt in her shoulder. 

"You need some rest Sakura-chan" 

"Yukito, thank you but I just need to do something first" 

"If you're in such a hurry we'll stop there first. Yuki and I can go to the hotel by ourselves if you want." 

"Daidouji-san is waving, the cab must be ready. Come on, I got your luggage" 

London's weather was very gloom to them. The streets were busy and it appeared as if every person out there was minding their own business, avoiding getting into trouble. When the cab stopped, the young magic girl let out a sigh. Kero heard her from inside the bag; he would ease her worries once he was in a safe place. 

The place was magnificent, a two story victorian house; the walls were covered by smoky toned bricks, the windows were large enough to let the sun shine in all it's glory, delicate curtains were hung, some windows had a kaleidoscope of colors for they were made by pieces of different types of glass. A high roof was the color of a desert sunset. In addition to the luxury was a typical English garden, filled with variety, aromas and textures. 

_I felt her…she had not gotten out of the cab yet but her presence filled me. Sakura and her friends had come to see me. My emotions took hold of me so I asked Kaho to get the door quickly. With puzzling eyes she answered but went anyhow._

"All is working out, don't you think?" 

"Eriol…" 

_The two magical creatures before me just lowered their heads. No need for chatter, their hearts told me of their concern and wish to help. To ease their pain I just smiled and spoke truly from the heart_

"Thank you…I know your feelings. You don't need to say much. I'll get better. Please wait in the other room, she's coming with guests" 

"Eriol!!" 

_The door swung open as she raced towards me. Gently, the strands of her almond hair were laid before me. She felt so ashamed of crying in public that she chose to hide her expression. My lap was used as a pillow._

"I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but--" 

"It's ok." With unexpected strength I managed to hug her

"You're pale…when Miss Mizuki told me about you. I packed as soon as I could" 

"You're such a good friend Sakura. I'm lucky to know you" 

That helped…her crying ceased and a full tone of red covered her face.

"Where are my manners? Please excuse me, you remember everyone, yes?" 

_She moved to the side so I could see them. They reserved a serious face; Tomoyo-san smiled a bit, still the awkward silence filled the air._

"Welcome to London. Tomoyo-san, you look more beautiful than I remember. Li-kun, my…I can tell you have been training. Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san, thank you for your visit. It's very kind of you to bring them here." 

"No problem." 

"Mizuki-san, can you bring us some tea?" 

"I'll help you Kaho" 

"Allow me to help too" 

"Yuki, you should stay" 

_Tsukishiro hesitated but after glimpsing to the young ones, he accepted to stay behind._

"We can talk now. Tell me everything. I promise I'll do my best" 

"Kerberos should hear this too" _Yue showed himself once the others left. Even though he was displeased with the sad scene, I could tell he was anxious to ask._

"Right! Kero?" 

The mention of his name made him sprung into the air, his wings flapped rapidly from all the tension he held back. Kerberos remained silent for some seconds. He analyzed Eriol's estate with some discretion. Eriol beckoned him to get closer. 

"You look very pale. What kind of force are we facing here?" 

"Kero! Be more polite" 

"Let him be Sakura, being straight forward is one of the qualities I miss from him. Besides, he is right. We should talk before the others get here" 

"Is there a problem if I stay?" 

"No Tomoyo-san, the mistress herself trusts you. There must be a reason. I like having all my friends close. Ruby Moon! Spinnel!" 

_In a dashed they appeared…and so the meeting began. Ruby Moon blew a kiss to Yue as hello, while Spinnel gave a disapproving look to Kerberos._

"It all started 5 weeks ago. This powerful magical presence made an introduction in the city. Strange happenings started to emerge all over the place. Physical destruction, people disappearing in large numbers, ghosts sightings…it's as if the city has gone mad." 

"Ghosts? O_o" 

"I investigated with Ruby, Spinnel and Mizuki-san. I fought toward these forces, only to realize it's just one." 

"Who is it Eriol?" _Yue was ready to go into action, Ruby Moon hissed._

"Anxious for a battle, are we? Don't recommend it, you look out of shape to me. Hasn't your mistress trained you? What bad habits you have" 

" I know a worst one (interrupting)" _Kerberos snapped at her._

"Silence you two!" _Their bickering was annoying Syaoran-kun._

"I…don't know for sure. It resembles a magician I faced a long time ago but this power is beyond of what he could do. The worst thing is that it's only the beginning." 

"There have been more incidents?" 

"Yes Li-kun. I have sealed those powers into cards but it's not enough. The cards are restless for they seek their true master. They won't submit to anyone, you have to use a lot of energy and magic. As things go on, I feel them get stronger and they might break the spell I put on them. If any more time passes it will be impossible to capture the remaining--" 

_I took a rest form all the talk. My body ached for some peace and quiet, some sleep and lots of rest. The need for oxygen was shown as gasps for air. Cold sweat covered my body and faintly I remember the others getting worried and calling for help._

_This is everything I recall from that day_

Morning came quickly. Soon, in one day, St. Gabriel's Academy was to start its summer courses. The young foreign students had this thought as the simplest and less important of all. Because even though they traveled far to cover some academic duties, the health of their friend and the fate of a land were in their hands. 

At the hotel, Touya and Yukito got up early to study for the contest; Kinomoto-san asked his sister to call him if anything relevant occurred. Syaoran and the others prepared for a new day. 

"Don't feel bad Sakura. We had to leave him so he could rest" Tomoyo reassured her friend that her decision was a wise one as their breakfast was being served.

"I know it's just that…I wonder what else we need to know. He couldn't finish telling us" 

Almost in whispers her responses were given since another set of people were present. 

"Sakura, you look tired dear. Couldn't sleep last night?" 

A young woman in her mid-thirties held a vase with exquisite flowers. The impression you could get form her was of a kind and gentle woman. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bates, I guess I'm still a bit tired" 

"If you wish, you may take a nap Sakura" Sweet brown eyes smiled at her. A blush covered the japanese's cheeks, she realized this lady look like her mother: Same long and wavy hair, same kind disposition, same amiable spirit. What set her apart from the motherly vision were the color of her dark blonde hair and more focused nature. 

"Huh? No! I'm fine. Although, may I take the rest of my breakfast in my room?" 

"Uh…sure if that makes you feel at ease" 

"Edward will be down in a minute or two, so go right ahead" 

As she leaned over the table to pick her plate, her best friend whispered cautiously 

"You're going to talk to Kero I assume. Don't worry about us, take your time, ok? ^_^" 

"Thanks" 

Edward Bates, a successful business man, greeted his guest as he passed her in the stairs. His face lighted up when he saw his wife. Tomoyo liked this man very much for he looked like her father. His hair was a deep jet black, combed in a similar fashion. Eyes as blue as the sea and skin as white as snow. 

"Good morning Kero, care for some breakfast?" 

"Good morning Sakura" 

"Huh? You are more serious than other times. " 

"Well I don't feel like myself today" 

"We all don't…come on, let's eat" 

In a very slow motion he faced her and flew calmly to the table in the center of the room. Without saying much he started to eat. Sakura on the other hand, just stopped completely. 

"Why aren't you eating?"

"…After this we can go see him. I think that by now he might have recovered…some, maybe." 

"Sure…" 

"Listen up! I just realized! I-I now know that mopping around isn't helping much so—I'm going to stop, ok?" 

"As you wish" 

"And I want you to stop too. I need you Kero…I need Kerberos by my side. You are such a good friend, always cheering me on and having faith in me. Even with my freaky dreams you help. So…so…stop it! Ok? I won't cry if you won't" 

"I haven't…" 

Unshed tears were in his face. Her guilt had doubled after seeing his guide's spirit down. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. With that same light of hope that always got her out of major difficulties, she comforted her guardian with a hug. 

"Don't…pretend. I'll be ok…but I need you to be ok too. We have faced abnormalities before, right?" 

"Sakura…" 

Feeling her touch against his, was pure bliss. If only he could have human form like Yue. If only Clow had wanted him to be her only guardian, for her heart and body…just for a minute in time… 

Thoughts of this nature and the moment present made him blushed a healthy tone of red. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! You're so red! I guess I hugged you very tight" 

"Uh…guess so. Alright kiddo, you convinced me. Let's finish the meal and visit Eriol!" 

"That's the Kero I love" 

End of Chapter 3

**Song: **"Honestly OK" by Dido

**Author's Note:** O.k. I'm very curious to know what you think about Kero's crush. *avoids getting hit with bricks* Whaaaa? Oh don't give me dirty looks. It could happen. But putting that aside, I think it's developing quite nicely. The Sensei thought so. For all of you who are curious: I will make the SDTK happen. I'm making a cover CD art and everything for later download is anyone is interested.

Cya!


	4. Hunter

4. Hunter

_By 10:30 in the morning, the group arrived at the luxurious mansion once more. No word was spoken; no glances were given to each other. It's a funny thing how delicate situations like this can bring people together. After the last attack I had, the four guardians were being nice between them, Kinomoto-san came with the group to support his sister, and Yue showed true anguish on his face._

"Good morning Eriol" 

"Good morning Sakura. Please everyone come in. I feel much better thank you." 

_Very quietly they got in to see me. I felt somewhat better; smiling eased the tension a bit. The clock kept moving forward, making its 'click-clock' rhythm._

"Mizuki-san and the others must be exhausted from last night's incident. Why don't you get some sleep?" 

"Kaho, it's ok. I'll be here" _Serious toned Kinomoto-san interrupted her reply before she got the chance to answer. She nodded and left along with Ruby Moon and Spinniel._

"I'm fine, I want to stay and hear if that is ok" _Blinking back some sleep, Syaoran talked back. The night was very long and as the others were coming in and out of the room to aid me, he stayed in the library researching about the incidents and similar symptoms on other mages._

"These cards… resemble mine in a way" Four rusty colored cards floated from a desk near by, to Eriol 's side. Around the frame of the card was the image of a golden chain. At the top of the card, Eriol's magic sign was there. The magical forces 'sealed' had a similar appearance as the ones Sakura used: Unique fashion, beautiful faces but with an odd disturbing gesture. 

"They look like Sakura cards. Although they have a handsome presentation, their behavior is very feisty. I had a hard time controlling them. They are not fully sealed for my power is weaker. The spell on them is temporary." 

"How did you seal them?" Yue had a suspicion about the sealing.

"I had to borrow some power" 

"From who?" Kerberos was losing patience with every second 

"Kaho…" Touya kept himself looking out the window, while having his arms crossed and only glimpsing from time to time with a poker face. His body became like stone after hearing and imagining his ex-lover giving her power to the boy. Yue's suspicion was right. 

"You are correct Kinomoto-san. I didn't take all of it, just some. She could gain more power by practicing her skills and resting from time to time. Myself on the other hand…" 

"It's ok…tell us" The Card Mistress took hold of his hands.

"As a new power or card was sealed: My power decreased, I got more and more exhausted until my body couldn't keep up. Now I'm here, in bed and asking you to help me finish this." 

"But maybe, isn't this the side effect? I mean, when Sakura converted the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she was falling asleep afterwards. Couldn't it be the same thing?" Daidouji's memory came back to her as the image of Sakura sleeping at school, on the way home or in the park.

"Yes and no. For the sealing I use the same spell for the Clow Cards with some adjustments. One has to use more power for this, but I am also losing strength as if every card is slowly draining more energy than the necessary one. " 

"What makes you think Sakura can handle it? If the original creator is having trouble with this…what if Sakura gets ill? (Or worst)" The golden creature questioned his former master with a passion. Eriol studied his words and tone; he gave a small chuckle as a response. 

"Please Kerberos, behave and recall. Clow has always been awkward with his decisions. He knows more than he is telling us for sure. Either that or he is willing to risk everything for a twist of fate." 

"Am I that eccentric? I won't deny I enjoy a little suspense" Eriol gave a Cheshire cat smile and everyone felt a bit scared of him. 

"We will manage. I know I can handle this because I'm not alone, here we have the greatest powers reunited: Four guardians, a direct descendant, a moon priestess, two wonderfully clever friends and the two masters of Cards. We can handle this. I assure you" 

_I was very surprised and joyful at her reaction. She matured over the years while remaining the child within her. Kerberos watched her closely with a loving expression, smiling unwillingly at her Mistress determination to fight._

_How sweet… and surprisingly entertaining._

"Alright! Which ones you have Eriol?" Blue eyes light up at the sound of action and danger coming up. It was sure she had some designs in her mind by now. 

"The Brake, The Armor, The Wings and The Invisible. Be careful to not touch them or getting too close" 

Waving a hand made it possible for the Cards to move around. The Moon Guardian got curious about their appearance so he came closer; in a second one of the cards attacked by activating a dark aura. The mystic vibe let out purplish static shock, which cut Yue in the cheek. His mistress got worried about him but all he did was sigh and close his eyes.

"The names are kind of…" Li-kun was a bit embarrassed about this

"Corny?" 

Carefree Sakura let out without thinking. Having reflected on her answer in a second, she stopped talking and blushed

"I was going to say 'peculiar' but…yeah" 

"Hey, don't look at me. I just seal them and nothing else. The Brake destroys things. The Armor takes that form and protects. The Wings are bat wings and well…fly. The Invisible makes you unseen for the others." 

"Is there…" 

Everyone turned to the window and focused on Touya's words 

"Will I be participating in all this? I don't have magic in me anymore" 

"That's right…you don't" 

_My words must have affected him somehow, for he turned in a state of confusion and precaution. Maybe he could read my mind, knowing that his presence had a use in this journey._

"But I do require you take good care of Tsukishiro-kun" 

"How is that? Might the situation affect my other form? Touya can't be in danger just for me. I can battle on my own" 

"Don't be foolish. We need to cover every possibility of problems or complications. I think that is a good idea. Onii-chan can keep an eye on Yukito if he starts feeling bad. I won't take chances on this. I ask this to you as a friend. If you refuse it…then…you have to take it as an order." 

_How amazing. Young Sakura had developed a certain character for the guardians. They have been more friends than mistress and guardian, but extreme events require extreme measures._

"Fine…" 

_By the late afternoon, everyone was more cheerful. Kaho and the others had a good nap and joined us for a bite in the garden. Syaoran tried to spend some time with his love, but Tomoyo kept pulling Sakura away to take her measurements and to consult designs with her. Ruby Moon returned to her human form, she pulled Touya to her side every chance she could and told the group about her success as a model. Yue disapproved of her using her false form for commercial purposes, but she just ignored him. Kaho enjoyed the sun and serving sandwiches, every once and a while she gave me a loving look and whispered some things…that I'm not going to share. ^_^_

Kero-chan and Souppy were battling each other for the sweets on the table. It was going perfectly until a visit showed up. 

Mister Spencer and Miss Agatha are here to see you master Eriol" 

_My guests stopped their amusing chatter and quickly tried to look normal. Kero and Souppy went behind some bushes as Tomoyo turned her camera off and put her designs away, Syaoran put some magic books away, Yue turned into Yukito who was a bit confused about his presence there and Ruby Moon tried to behave herself._

"Send them in Rupert" 

"Good afternoon Eriol" Two persons stepped in the garden. One was a tall and slim man in his early twenties. The other was Eriol's classmate, Agatha. 

"Good day to you. Please, let me introduce you to my friends. Agatha, Jeremy, these are: Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li, Yukito Tsukishiro, and Touya Kinomoto." As they were named, each one gave a sign of hello and waited for the next thing. 

"Pleased to meet your acquaintances. Welcome to England" Jeremy became a little nervous as he watched the group; he passed his right hand over his straight auburn hair, as like trying to remember what to say. His gray eyes scanned the scenery trying to think of something to say. Agatha gave him a hand. 

"Excuse my brother, he is kind of shy. I am Agatha and this is Jeremy. Delighted, are you enjoying your stay?" 

"Oh yes miss Spencer, we are" Sakura tried not to be nervous but her rosy cheeks gave her away. 

Agatha smiled "There's no need to be nervous doll, you now have some new friends" 

"Uh…ah! I remember now! Agatha said you were sick Eriol. How do you feel?" 

_The Spencer boy hand me a lovely summer bouquet as he spoke but kept his eye elsewhere._

"Very good, thank you" 

"So are you coming tomorrow? I can talk to the professor if you wish" 

"There's no need for that. I will attend tomorrow" 

_Her eyes seemed to shine when she saw Kaho, who only smiled back. It was amazing to me how two women could react and talked without even saying a word. Kaho stopped her gesture when she saw Agatha get closer to me to fix my hair._

"Very well…some strands…they were in your eyes" 

_Couldn't contain myself any longer a soft chuckle escaped my lips. Agatha got surprised at my reaction and only grinned._

"Agatha, we should go now, it's getting late" 

"We should be going too Eriol. We had a nice time but we need some rest" The young mistress gave a sign to the others for their leaving, and they all got up from their chairs. 

"Big plans for tomorrow?" A male voiced asked nervously. Jeremy had his eye on a certain dark haired beauty the whole time…. 

"School" Syaoran replied, feeling uncomfortable around the pair. 

"Oh that's right. I remember now. Kinomoto, Daidouji and Li. You three are the new classmates at St. Gabriel's" 

"How did you—" 

"I am class president of your group. My…it's a small world after all. Since we are going to be classmates, do you want us to give you a ride?" 

"We can take the subway, thanks" Touya was feeling a bit irritated. The girl's gestures and self-confidence resembled Ruby's a lot. She didn't jumped Eriol, but her easy and sleek ways were much more threatening to him. 

"Where are you staying?" Jeremy smiled at Tomoyo who just blushed a bit and smiled back. 

"With a foster family in Main Street" Very cheerfully Sakura replied. 

"What a coincidence, we live in that street" 

"Oh…well…I guess we are leaving now Eriol. Do you mind?" 

"Not at all Sakura, go and have a good night. Thank you for your visit and please call me if anything comes up" 

"I ask the same of you" 

"Awww…Touya, can't you stay a bit longer?" Nakuru tugged on his arm and pleaded with puppy eyes. 

"No, Yuki and I have to go—now!" He pulled his arm back and rather gave Yuki a tug. 

"We're going, we're going" 

"See you tomorrow Syaoran ^_^" 

"Good night my love, have a good night sleep. Call me if anything happens" He kissed her on the forehead and bid her goodbye. 

_As soon as they left, Nakuru returned to her true form and Souppy and Kero came back. The last one was displeased. I knew what his tiny head was thinking so I came forward to ask something related to that thought._

"They're gone. I'm sorry you couldn't say good night to them. Sakura asked me…" 

_He turned curious at the message she left for him_

"To say to you: Be good, don't fight while you're there and take good care of Eriol for me." 

"Oh…nothing else?" 

"No…we should talk one of these days Kerberos, we really should. ^_^" 

The gang stopped at the hotel for Touya and Yukito; afterwards they decided to take the long way home. Jeremy and Agatha wanted them to have just a glimpse of what London would offer them. They passed the Tamesis and a site or two, until they finally got home. 

"Well this is mighty impressive. You're staying with the Bates?" The London girl enquired. 

"Yes, do you know them?" Tomoyo asked Jeremy very politely. 

"Know them? They're practically family. You see, our mother's job keeps her out of the house very often. Since we were kids the Bates have offered to take care of us when she's not there. Um, well…we live three houses down" 

"Wow! That's amazing!" Sakura got genki by the idea of her new friends living so close and having them on school. 

"We leave you here, ah! Here comes—Good evening Mrs. B" 

"Good evening Agatha, you've meet the girls?" She came out wearing an apron and with some flour on her cheek. "Are you two staying for dinner?" 

"No ma'am thanks. Mum is coming this evening so…" 

"It's ok Jeremy, I understand. Come on girls, wash your hands." 

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" 

"Good night Tomoyo! Have a good rest" 

"Thank you Jeremy, you too" 

After supper the girls went upstairs to bed. Sakura was relieved that Eriol was feeling ok, that meant everyone in the mansion, would sleep ok. The group divided at night due to their activities. Touya and Yukito stayed at a hotel that sponsored the academic contest, Tomoyo and Sakura stayed with the Bates since they were very good friends with Sonomi and offered the girls their house for the summer. They had no children of their own so with true happiness they wanted their guests. 

Syaoran stayed with Eriol since they were family after all, Kero joined him just for caution. The Bates might see Kero fly around one day and that would require a lot of explanation. 

_The mansion was very quiet, the only sounds heard came form outside the windows, it was very windy. My eyes popped open as I felt excruciating pain all over my body. My voice seemed to fail me. My entire being gasped for air but when I tried to scream, no sound was heard. A magical presence could be felt from deep inside me. I turned to notice Spinniel and Kerberos sleeping near the fire. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, I could breathe normally again as well as speak._

The morning was filled with fresh air and pure sunlight; the parks and people were busy going from one part to the other. Eriol joined his friends that morning for the beginning of the summer course. They went to pick him up at his house for he insisted on walking and enjoying the sights. Kero got a chance to see Sakura again and even gave her some of his favorite cookies to eat at lunchtime. 

The teacher, Mr. O' Brien, was a man in his thirties. His hair was a chocolate brown with some strands of gray. His black eyes scanned the room. He always wore suits, had the clean-cut look and used reading glasses. He introduced the trio to the class. 

Sakura and Tomoyo became very popular with the boys and several girls, as Syaoran with the rest of the females. The last one kept his cool and serious expression like when he entered Tomoeda. The girls on the other hand were happy making new friends and getting the attention and politeness of their fellow classmates. During a free hour Agatha came up to him. 

"Hello Li, enjoying it so far?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your classmates and such. Well…I didn't expected Tomoyo and Sakura to have so many admirers on the first day. Huh…I thought she was your girlfriend." 

"That's right." By this time, he was getting annoyed by her remarks "I don't have to say anything, Sakura isn't the type of girl who would do something to disrespect me or the people around me" Agatha got impressed by the way he looked into her eyes, like giving her a warning to not piss him off. She just smirked 

"Really? Oh don't take me wrong; I'm sure she is a very good girl. It's just that if I were you I would be careful." 

"I have nothing to be afraid of" He then got up to look at Sakura. She was being attended by a number of people, her happiness made him smile. "Sakura isn't like the other girls; those who talk freely and do as they please without thinking about their behavior and how other people may take it…get my drift?" The English girl was just fascinated by the boy's words. He showed to be a passionate and reasonable person, and she LOVED it. 

"Perfectly" And added to the response a sneaky grin. 

Syaoran left the classroom to get some water; Eriol followed him a bit worried. 

"Don't let her get to you" 

"Whatever do you mean?" 

"She is…different. Agatha might seem like insensitive but that's not true. That's her way of befriending you." 

"Oh?" 

"You've made quite an impression on her, that's all. Give her some time." 

"She reminds me of Nakuru-san and how she treated Touya-kun" 

"Oh don't worry. No jumping on you will occur ^_^" 

"Thanks…" Eriol saw his job was done and turned to go back until…"Eriol? Please don't tell Sakura about what happened. She might get worried" 

"No problem ^_^" 

_The sun started to set as we all finished with our duties. Tomoyo and the others had to stay in order to learn rules and places at St. Gabriel's. Jeremy Spencer volunteered to show them around, all to be close to our darling Tomoyo. My health was well; no attacks were shown during the morning and afternoon._

_I had the strange cards with me in case something might come up…_

_Intuition of a magician…never fails_

"Have you heard the news? A lot of accidents have happened through the city today." 

"What kind?" 

"All of them, traffic, work, you name it. The victims said that their attention was distracted by unusual sightings." Jeremy was really getting into this and tried to impress Tomoyo "Of course, nothing will happen to you…uh, guys while I'm around" 

"I'm sure of that" Tomoyo responded with a sweet smile. 

"What kind of sightings?" Syaoran asked very curious. 

"They saw things that weren't there…" 

"Like illusions?" Sakura asked concerned and cautious. 

"Something of that sort" 

_The Spencer siblings were taking us home when my energy went away. My stomach felt like it was about to burst into flames. The fetal position I put myself into helped just a little. Agatha worried and asked Jeremy to take me home. Once there, Kaho opened the door and hurried me upstairs with the help of Jeremy and Syaoran. They carried my sick self and went on home after being dismissed by Kaho._

The sun guardian came up to his mistress after all the commotion, with the unknown cards, which floated and beamed with a dark aura, as well as instructions. 

"NOW?! He wants us to leave now? We can't leave him like this!" 

"Listen Sakura, it's not because of that…the pain he feels and the cards are reacting together. That means there is another force hitting the city as we speak. " 

"Oh…" 

"Come on Sakura! London waits for the Card Mistress" The sound of a camera being turned on was thanks to Tomoyo, who was now ready for an adventure. "And to think your first capture with be in your English school uniform ^o^" 

"Uh, ok? o_O" She turned to with a loving smile to her love "Syaoran?" 

"I'm ready" 

"Alright! Kero, where is the force attacking?" 

"The Astronomy Observatory on the hills" 

Ruby Moon and Spinniel agreed to keep an eye on Eriol and informed them if anything would happen via cellular with Tomoyo. 

"RELEASE!" 

"Fly!" 

Beautiful white wings spread on the back of the Card Mistress. Her friends rode on the back of Kerberos back. Quickly they arrived and sensed a mischievous force on the site. Sakura stepped back and felt a slight headache as she tried getting closer. Kerberos ran to her side for aid. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes…it was just too much for a second there." 

"Do you remember Eriol's instructions?" 

"Yes…I know the spell" 

"Yue isn't here yet, I'll be your second hand if you let me" 

"No Kero, Syaoran can help me out…I want you to take care of Tomoyo for me" 

"But I" 

"Tell you what, if things get sticky, get her to safety and come back, ok?" 

"Yes…" Kerberos lowered his head feeling sad of not staying by her side. Syaoran took his place and the hunting began. They started by entering the building; hall-by-hall was monitored until their attention was fixed on the auditorium. 

As soon as they crossed the doors, they closed shut and had the group confined. A shadowy presence with a shiny object on its hands moved quickly from one side to the other. Syaoran used his summoning of the thunder god, which only caused damage to the chairs in the room and the blast of the door. 

"Its getting away, come on!" 

"Syaoran! Wait up!" As they run, Tomoyo squealed with delight for having the chance to tape Sakura once again in battle. All went serious when they found Syaoran slightly injured in another room. His left arm had been burnt with the thunder attack he got. 

"What happened?" 

"It reflected my attack by using the shiny object" He bent down to fix the wound with a handkerchief "Be careful, we can't use something too rough or it comes back to you" 

"That's the least of our problems, look which room where in" Tomoyo pointed to the enormous telescopes which led to the roof. Expensive machinery was around them. "If you over do it, you might destroy the entire place" 

'What now?" 

"Sakura, try the spell" 

The Card Owner closed her eyes and began chanting… 

"ANCIENT FORCES OF DARK AND LIGHT, 

BRING ME THE POWER TO MAKE THIS RIGHT, 

SEAL THIS BEING TO WHICH I ASK 

DEVOTION AND TRUTH IN ITS TASK…" 

The magical force heard Sakura and interrupted her by giving her sight of the place. Sakura got confused and turned to see the others; they looked very far from her and seemed to be getting farther from her. 

"Tomoyo! Syaoran! Kero!" 

She tried to run to them as hard as she could but didn't catch up. Meanwhile, the others saw Sakura running far from them and into the gardens. Kerberos flew as fast as he could but it was no use… 

Just then some crystal spears surrounded each side. Around Sakura and the others. When this happened, their sight corrected and saw that they were outside. Right above them was Yue, who had prevented them of going near the end of the hill. The dark presence wanted to escape by going into the building again, but Yue and Kerberos attacked with their respective spears and fireballs. That helped slow it down…for now. 

"Sakura! Try again" 

"I'm going to need your help! Stand in the seal with me! Kero on the sun! Yue on the Moon!" 

They both ran to their mistress and let their energy flow into the Sakura Seal. 

"ANCIENT FORCES OF DARK AND LIGHT, 

BRING ME THE POWER TO MAKE THIS RIGHT, 

SEAL THIS BEING TO WHICH I ASK 

DEVOTION AND TRUTH IN ITS TASK 

MAGIC OF EAST 

MAGIC OF WEST 

LET THIS ENERGY BE CONFINED 

TILL ITS TRUE MASTER MAY BE FOUND… 

SAKURA SEAL!" 

The shadowy presence shined with intensity to reveal its true form. It had the appearance of a young girl, with long straight hair pulled up in a ponytail; her bangs almost covered her almond shaped eyes. She wore what might resemble a medieval dress with lots of ribbons and lace. In her hands was a round looking glass. She gave a tricky smile and became a rusty colored card. It had chains around it and this time, the Sakura seal on top. Below, the name was given…The Vision 

_She had done a very good job; for as soon as they captured it, my breathing eased. The attack was minor when they managed to slow it down I suppose. After that, they came back to the house and I explained. The Vision is a card used for great distances, it acts like a telescope, magnifying glass, and things of that sort. The object on the hands of the card could be transform into these items, it could also play with other peoples vision and make them see things closer or farther from the true distance. Very tricky card…_

"I thought it was going to be more easy" 

"Why is that?" 

_She turned to me very sad and frightened. She started to let some tears roll down her cheeks. We were the only people in the room. Her replies had some tears in them…crying was good for the soul._

"I don't know…I feel so stupid and naïve" 

"You're nothing like that" 

_I started stroking her hair. Again, she was resting her head on my lap. I guess my resemblance of Fujitaka is what put her at ease._

"Oh no? I let my guard down…if Yue hadn't arrived we would be dead by now" 

"You'll do a good job sealing them" 

"What comes after that?" 

"The true master shall come" 

"Huh?" 

"You'll be fine…" 

"You knew…and yet you let me do it on my own" 

"Remember why I tested you before?" 

"Because it was necessary. And now?" 

"Because there's no other way…" 

_Sakura was exhausted and went home after a while. Yue and Kerberos wanted to sleep as well…it appears there's a hard time coming for them…and their companions._

End of Chapter 4

**Song: **"Hunter" by Bjork

**Author's Note: **Her first capture. You know? the songs just go perfectly with each chapter. There will be some rock but mainly pop. I get the feel that Sakura would be a pop lover. But don't worry, I won't over do it. Thanx for the reviews! Keep it up ^_^ *gets pom poms and wear a cheeleader outfit*

Go Tenshi! Go Tenshi!

Cya!


	5. In the Shadow, In the Light

5. In the Shadow, In the Light

_Three days passed and no unusual activity was given. The weather on the other hand, was very uncommon to the young visitors. A thunderstorm came out of God knows where, and had lasted those 3 days and counting. Sakura begged me to train her, but all I could do was give her encouragement to go on. Her true power was in her heart, not in her muscles or mind. Time alone could make it appear. _

St. Gabriel's Academy… 

With all that rain, field trips were postponed until further notice. In that mean time, extra research was asked from the students on several subjects. The library was filled with students going from one bookshelf to the other.

"I don't get it...I just don't get it" Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her auburn hair 

"What? The results or the process?" Tomoyo sat by her side and looked at the notebook.

"The whole subject. Math is so difficult. And I though capturing cards was harsh" Sakura entertained herself holding the pencil between her lips and nose.

"If it helps you...you may come to my house and talk to Mizuki-san"

"Eriol! She's going to be there? Is it ok is we come by?" Sakura tried hard not be a bother, but her friend just smiled politely and agreed with a nod. 

"Great! I'll go after practice"

"Practice?"

"Oh! Time for lunch, I'm going to look for Syaoran, he must be around here. See you at the cafeteria!" And with that she quickly picked up her things and searched for her beloved.

_Daidouji started to pick up her things as she explained to me. Apparently our darling Sakura had joined the Drama Club in Japan ever since that play Tomoeda put on the Amusement Park. She had played several successful roles in all these years. Things changed quite a bit since I last heard. To not let her passion for acting die, she entered St. Gabriel's drama club for the summer._

Syaoran, in the meantime, was concentrating on a large amount of books that laid on the table. This particular area of the library was on the back, where old, dusty books were. The air smelled dense and antique. If you closed your eyes you could feel Father Time by your side willing to tell you some amazing stories he had been witness to.

"Not much...this is crazy. I'm going in circles. Wait a second...here is something" His brown eyes searched the pages with astonishment and wonder. He was so involved in his lecture he didn't felt a certain presence behind him. It was until her lips touched his neck.

"Sakura! You scared me..." He let out with a nervous smile.

"Boy, are you jumpy or what? What are you reading?" Watching her eased the tension in him a little. Her soft sweet nature made everything seem so...easy.

"Yes...I was looking up some old magic things. Something about Clow"

"Why not ask Eriol?"

A smirk was just the beginning. "You better than anyone should know; Clow / Eriol likes to keep certain things to himself. The purpose of that is to make the trouble we face more...interesting. He likes the plot to thicken" He finished placing the books he had in a cart and collected his belongings to go with her.

"But if it was important he would say something, right?"

The young man just kissed her forehead and replied. "I guess so"

_The hours passed and everything went on as usual. Only during a break to the restroom I felt ill. A sweaty, paled reflection left me resting on the floor for several minutes. It was then, when I turned into a certain direction, the pain increased to a climax only to leave me without breathe the next minute. _

_Today...they would be another catch._

_Just then, the door opened for me to see a very worried Li-kun._

"Are you not telling us something?" _He blurted out as he was holding me up on our way back to the classroom._

"For example?"

"If you happen to know valuable information about this case, you...would tell us, right?" His lips tighten as the words left his mouth.

"Of course. My health depends on this too, remember?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is driving me crazy. I had no intention of offending you like this"

"Don't worry, no hard feelings whatsoever"

"It's just that watching Sakura struggle with herself, in being better makes me want to--"

"do everything in your power to help her. And you are, doing a good job" _By this time we were outside the room._

_"Well then, I hope you won't decide to make it difficult all of a sudden"_

_"Love is never an easy pleasure. It has conditions, rules and consequences"_

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

"Nothing, only that you must always keep in mind what lead you to her..."_ And with that I opened the door for us to rejoin the class._

As they headed to Eriol's home, the rain increased it's power making it more difficult to get there. A taxi cab was called on by Syaoran as they waited near a peculiar site. Sakura got a slight chill and turned to see the place. A beautiful victorian cemetery that seemed to glow with all that rain: Highgate Cemetery.

"This is very...uh.." Some discomfort arose from Sakura.

"Oh! That's a great place to take video or pictures. I have read that some people have the tendency to look for supernatural forces in gloomy places like this one"

"Tomoyo?"

"Sometimes a ghost appears or objects fly by..."

"...Tomoyo?"

"In occasions a medium or psychic is involved to help the investigators be more precise in their locations or to find out more about the 'unknown presence'"

"To...mo...yo?"

"Yeah! Maybe we should come one of these days and tape. Maybe something eerie and mysterious might show up! ^_^"

By this moment her friend just muttered a 'please don't' as her complexion got pale. Eriol giggled for a second and went dead silent the next second. Everyone's attention was on him. The taxi cab arrived just in the nick of time. While the others made him comfortable and made up an acceptable reason for his condition to the driver, Sakura was pulled by some source of dimension. A screeching voice called her from the cemetery, a foggy, dark, cold atmosphere was around her and only her.

"Sakura! What's wrong? You're getting wet and we need to hurry, Eriol is in a lot of pain. SAKURA!!" 

_Without a doubt she was in a trance of some sort. Rain dripped from every inch of her body and no answer was given on her behalf. My descendant got worried and got out of the cab to get her. I sensed it...I felt it. _

_That presence..._

_In a few seconds it was gone like my pain. Everyone was inside the vehicle. An embarrassed and slightly shaken Card Mistress was apologizing to all. By her eyes I could tell she wanted to talk to me about it. But this wasn't the time...not yet._

Bates Residence

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Welcome home. My dears...you're soaking wet. Hurry up and get changed. I'll fix you girls something delicious"

"Thank you ma'am"

"...I'm.."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take a bath. Got...really wet"

"Sure Sakura dear"

Tomoyo made a gesture asking her if everything was alright. The auburn haired girl just nodded and asked to be left alone. Her best friend respected her wish and helped Mrs. Bates in the kitchen as she dried her wet hair with a towel.

Once upstairs she immediately got a big hug from tiny Kero-chan. He was so delighted to see her again. Her mistress smiled and told him to wait for her outside. She took the portable phone that was upstairs and dialed to Hiiragizawa.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you after...I mean, you must be tired but I have to ask you"

"Yes?"

"Was that?..."

"Yes..."

"Wow...I mean, I was totally into this, it was like a trance. I snapped out of it when Syaoran gave me a quick kiss"

"I guess he wanted to wake you without making a harsh move"

"What happened today...I felt it. The card itself showed me the way, the sense of the force that controls it...I couldn't move or think straight for a second"

"I know "

"I could feel great power behind this; it can't be just one person doing this, it would be too dangerous to hold so much magic...wouldn't it?"

"It is dangerous, but whomever is behind this knows what they're doing. Be cautious, time is upon us with each passing day.."

"Yes, I know the consequences of letting this get out of control would be dreadful on you and the world."

"...beyond of what you think...You're learning. Are you returning to the place tonight?"

"Absolutely, all right see you later. Bye"

After that was over a sweet smile appeared, she soaked her troubles away and thought to herself that from that moment on, every little feeling or thought counted for her powers were great and she needed to trust them in order to get the cards.

Nighttime came in a few hours. The group at Hiiragizawa's place had already gone to the area making sure no one was there. It was by Eriol's request that only Spinniel would accompany Yue. Tomoyo charged her cam's battery in time, gave Sakura a new outfit and explained the events to Kerberos as well.

The rain was still on their trail so some arrangements were made to travel. Sakura used her Fly card while Tomoyo hold on to an umbrella and Kerberos as they traveled side by side. 

The weather became more difficult once they arrived at the site. Sakura was the last one to arrive by Daidouji's request to tape her 'as she would make her big entrance form the sky'

The outfit was made from an impermeable material. She had a lovely round neck blouse with 3/4 sleeve, the tips of the garment had 2 fine navy blue strips, hugging the fabric horizontally, to contrast with the baby blue of the blouse itself. A navy blue skirt with a slight puff made the combination dazzled as well as the shiny navy blue boots that went just above her knees. A dark colored cape was also provided to help her stay more dry.

Her soft landing made way to thunder and lighting making her squeal in fear. Kerberos rushed to her along with Li-kun.

"Are you ok?" Both asked making some annoyance at each other possible.

"Yes...just a bit frighten. Wow! This place gives me the creeps. Hope no ghosts are around"

"Don't worry Sakura I'll be here to protect you"

"Thank you Kero ^_^"

"...Show off"

"Can it Spinniel!"

"Enough you two, you're giving me a headache. We need to concentrate" The young asian man interrupted.

"Right. I know it's around here I felt it this afternoon. I just hope it doesn't suck me into that dimension thing again. Alright! So what did your found out about this place?"

"Well, this is a map. As you can see it's quite big. This is considered a tourist sight by many. It holds the resting place of many of the most prominent men and women of the Victorian era. Since it's popular there are guards around here" Li informed

"We checked the lapses of time between each round: Half an hour is taken to check just one side. That's two...one hour" Kerberos added.

"Right, so...the next round will start in 20 minutes, let's split up to get this much quicker" Everyone agreed to her request and spread out in two groups, East and West: Sakura, Kerberos and Yue on one side and Li, Spinniel and Tomoyo in another. 

As they kept on the look out for anything suspicious and moving forward on, Sakura kept herself quiet and thought of the afternoon incident and Eriol's words. The other group kept themselves quiet as well and looked around, just then a quick flash attracted their attention.

"What was that? Lighting?" Tomoyo prepared her camera as she turned to Li

"No...and it came from Sakura's side. Let's go!"

Sakura was sin the process of concentrating with her eyes closed for any signs of danger. Yue was keeping guard of any civilians while Kerberos got closer to her.. In that precise second, a flash made the mausoleum behind them glow with power. 

"Watch out!" 

She snapped her eyes open as Kerberos warned her and she felt a presence. The Sun Guardian got her out of the way in time, knocking her to the ground. The Card Mistress watched in amazement as the construction glowed with an eerie light while letting a slight whisper fill the air. She got on her feet without taking her eyes off the mausoleum.

Little by little, she got closer.

"Wait! Sakura!" Both guardians wanted to help her, but she simply made a hand motion telling them to cease the warnings and let her act on her own.

"SAKURA!!"

"...Syaoran, it's calling for me"

"Wait!" He tried to catch his breath desperately "I'll go with you, this is not safe" And with that he caught her arm to stop her.

She turned to him with sad eyes "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"How can I prove myself worthy of being the Card Mistress if I can't do this on my own?"

"What? Putting yourself at risk?"

She took his arm off, "This isn't about honor all right? This is about learning how far I can go. Going to the distance, making myself something"

"I can't believe you're telling me you--"

"ENOUGH!" With courage in her eyes and pleading him to let her be, she ran towards the luminous place.

In an instant she enter some kind of portal dimension, where everything was still and bright. Hesitating at first where to go, she decided to go forward step by step and keeping her senses open.

"Welcome girl..."

"Who is there?" The voice echoed all around her.

"Always relying on others, always holding back some truth. Spoiled, clumsy, bratty parasite!!!"

"WHO IS THERE?!"

"You think you can do SO well. By putting others in danger? Can't you do your job right?!"

Just then a dense fog covered her all around making it impossible for her to move, speak or hear but just watch as a blurry vision was reveled before her: An old woman dressed in fancy victorian clothing was having a discussion with a young man, in front of a grave. Sakura couldn't see the man's face but only his back. And by the movements on both individuals the discussion was turning ugly. The woman had the upper hand in the fight for she slapped and tugged the man around, humiliating him in great fashion. 

"How can she be so mean?" She thought to herself "Her lips move rather quickly I can't...tell...what is she..."

The thought was interrupted by a loud scream that covered the portal and traveled all the way to where the others were. The high pitched sound was so strong it made the ground rumble. The vision disappeared with the fog to let the portal glow.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?" Tomoyo asked while covering her ears just like the rest of the group did.

"SOUNDS LIKE A BANSHEE IF YOU ASK ME"

"DON'T BE STUPID SPINNIEL! THOSE ARE IN IRELAND!!"

"ALL RIGHT FUR BRAIN, THEN WHAT IS IT?"

"STOP YOUR BICKERING! KERBEROS, LET'S GO!" Both guardians ran to reunite with their mistress, hoping she was ok.

Sakura was able to move just a little with the rumbling around her. Little by little her hand moved to get a certain card.

"I...got to stop this..." Trying hard she got the card and with all her strength and power within her she was able to shout.

"VOICE! FIND THE SOURCE OF SUCH SOUND WITH YOUR TALENT! VOICE!!!"

In an instant the tiny bright colored being with wings for arms appeared, only to show disgust in her face. But being the loyal servant she was, Voice moved like a shiny ball of light towards the source of the sound. She let her Mistress know the location by shining in the distance like a star. Right then the screaming stopped, Sakura recovered her senses and the Guardians arrived on each side.

"Over there!!" But before they could go over, a being passed by knocking them to the ground, and crossing to the normal dimension. The Voice returned in bad shape, with a dimmer presentation and scratches and bruises all over. 

"Dear Voice!! You're hurt!" Sakura picked her up in her arms with love and told her aids to help the others. "You did a very good job. Rest now" And with that the card returned to it's confined presentation. Urgently she went to the other side. The rain had stopped.

"This ends now! YOU THERE! UNKNOWN CARD! I CHALLENGE YOU!"

The dark being turned into the form of the old woman in the vision, with the exception of not having legs, with a large cape as clothing and just floating over the ground. Her amber eyes opened wide with her mouth to let go a painful scream. The same sound that made everyone shiver and the ground rumble once more.

But the young girl had a card up her sleeve, literally. In a dash she pulled out her helper.

"SHOW HER SOME MANNERS! SILENT!!"

The card transformed into the long haired woman with the fan. She flew to the other entity just to crash in a spectacle of light. But as soon as she did so, the loud form was trapped into lovely silence.

"Kero! Yue! Now!"

Although she felt weak, she managed to make her seal appear and the confinement chant began.

"ANCIENT FORCES OF DARK AND LIGHT, 

BRING ME THE POWER TO MAKE THIS RIGHT, 

SEAL THIS BEING TO WHICH I ASK 

DEVOTION AND TRUTH IN ITS TASK 

MAGIC OF EAST 

MAGIC OF WEST 

LET THIS ENERGY BE CONFINED 

TILL ITS TRUE MASTER MAY BE FOUND… 

SAKURA SEAL!" 

Silent let the entity go till it formed a card with eh same characteristics as the ones before and showing its name on the base: The Scream.

"We did it...we..." The long evening took effect on her body as she fell unconscious in Syaoran's arms who was ready to catch her. Everyone got near to see if she was ok without noticing a slender figure watching them from a tree in the area.

"Not bad...I'll see you again" And the shadow disappeared into the clear sky of the night.

End of Chapter 5

**Song: **"In the Shadow, In the Light" by Enigma

**Author's Note: **Wow...that was dramatic, I hope. It looks like our friends had some company. We can see now that Sakura is being a little bit more serious about her job but if you think she is taking it too far, it's just that she is scared of making a mistake and wants to do her best. I'm SO sorry I took long to add chapters. By this weekend (first one of March 2004) you shall have another chapter. ^__^ Keep reviewing!


End file.
